Matty Burns Vs Matty Blaze
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: The Splatalot defenders and their ?Dimention counter parts see 2 matty's they have no idea/ clue who is the real Burns rate and review
1. Seeing double

Matty Burns Vs Matty Blaze

The 9 defenders and their dimension counter parts cautiously creped around the Devil's Deep,devious and dangerous dungeon. However some defender was missing he was/has: emerald green eyes, light brownish hair, the 2nd shortest (By 1-2 inches), strong sense of humour,happy, works as a bartender, a evil smirk from time to time, dose acting in spare time and is Canadian.

And that is Matthew Burns or Matt/Matty to his mates he was lurcking somewhere in the Splatalot depths.

"I think we should go back." Elliott Francis muttered, feeling scaered.

"NO!" Tink retorted, shining his torch into Elliott's eyes.

"AGH! And why can't we?" Elliott asked.

"(Sigh) Look we know he despises you and you despise him but we must have backup you never know what could happen down here." Chenoa whispered.

"I just wanna find Burnsy ASAP!" Gildar huffed, " My hair is getting ruined from the dust and what not."

"It's just hair it won't matter!" Gloria and Knightriss said in a sharp but hushed manner.

Rj City was about to say something to help Gildar by commenting.

Suddenly... "(Maniacal laughter)"

"That sound like Matthew." Samantha Gulped, mustering up bravery.

Every Defender ran to the skeleton room and saw not 1 but 2 Matty Burns.

"I'm I seein' double?" Elliott Francis asked.

"Well DUH Francis of course you're seein' double." The Burns on the right snorted.

"I can't believe it!" Wendo gasped ," My beast mate in the world..."

Not caring about any defender ,the Matty on the left just chucked in a wicked way.

"M-M-M-Matthew what happened to ya?" James asked then quicklt covered his mouth, after realising he just said Matty's full name.

"It's Matt or Matty!" Every defender shouted.

James just gulped in horror.

"Matty what happened?" Kookaburra asked "And how an we tell who the real Matty is?"

"Well it all started last week." Both Mattys said at the same time


	2. 1 week ago

(1 week ago)

A/N Matty will be out of character

"MATTHEW BURNS!" Everyone shouted (minus Tink, Skabb, Wendo, James and Kook.)

Matty was sprinting like Usain Bolt, trying to get out of the castle the defenders and their look a likes were angry at him for saying inappropriate comments during a meeting, welding soap Knightriss suggested that they scrubbed Burns's mouth.

"STAND STILL BURNS!" Elliott ranted.

"NO! I HAVE TOLD YOU ALL MILLON TIMES I...CAN'T...HELP...IT!" Matty pouted bitterly .

"LIKELY STORY MATTHEW!" Crocness and Chenoa retorted.

Matty wanted to let off some steam but he remembered Wendo saying: "_If you wanna let off some steam go far away from the castle go to the forest."_

"FIRE!" The knight yelled.

Everyone lobbed the soap it went over Matty's head and whizzed back like a boomerang. Even though he dogged them with ease he was still set to explode.

Suddenly Grace and Shaiden started to catchup (There was a small rivalry tht Burns had between Elliott's sis and the ninja)

"Grrrr!" Matt growled in pure frustration.

Grace and Shaiden were now running beside Burns.

"Stop, stand still little man." Grace panted from the running.

"Only Elliott and Thorne can call me that not you!" Matty puffed he too was tried but started to move quicker.

When Matty was almost at the drawbridges door the leader pulled a leaver, the bridge started to go up slowly the mechanism was rusty .

'_C'mon Bunrsy you can do it' _Matty motivated himself. Matthew sided and his hat fell off so he quickly grabbed it. He darted up the drawbridge it was almost raised Matty jumped suddenly crocodiles leaped up and make an attempt to gobble poor Burns up.

But Matty conquered the obstacle, after leaping over the moat wall he sprinted to the forest.

Out of breath, extremely furious, in the dead centre of the deadly woods and tiered Matt was shaking in anger, fists tightened he powerfully roared : "AGH WHY!? I AM SO MAD I COULD UGH GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

One of Matty's power rings (on his left wrist) strangely came off. The shape of the ring turned black and made a shadow then the shadow morphed in to a person.

Matty was about to pick his ring up when all so a sudden he got taken aback by what he saw.

The stranger was like Matty but had ruby red, eyes spiky hair, a slightly higher pitched Canadian voice, dark blue power rings and has a fixed cruel smirk across his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Matty asked coldly.

"I am your alter ego Matthew Blaze I literally set things on fire unlike you my dear Matthew if you are seeking the truth there are riddles I will tell and you must answer correctly or I'll cast a spell if the truth is what you seek and I love to splat every week." Blaze gloated... suddenly Blaze Dashed off when he ran a trail of fire was left behind then vanished 5 sec later

'_Oh no I'm dead' _Burns thought.


	3. Free at last and hunting down

(Blaze POV)

Ha ha free at last now to head on down to Splatalot and maybe take Burns punishment hmmm I don't know why he asked me who I was.

When I finally got to my destination 3min later. My 6th sense was telling me a moody alchemist and a Francis was waiting, just for a laugh I opened the door.

I was right their stood Mr moody an Mr I am more mature then you.

"Well,well,well look what the cat dragged in." Elliott growled.

"You will never got away with bad words scot free Matthew Burns." Thorne snarled.

Little did they know they weren't talking to Burns they were talking to me Blaze

"I just went for a walk so I could think about my actions." I said.

"And?" Thorne asked, I knew he wanted me to carry on.

"Um I realized bad words are wrong and next time I'll think before I say something." I said hiding a lie.

3min later in the bathroom

"Right Matty Burns are you prepared to receive your punishment?" Wendo asked.

"Yea I am ready um can I just say how sorry I am um...guess my cheeky side got the best of me." I said still fibbing.

Just when Knightriss put the soap in my mouth I ate it then swallowed, grossing the others out.

"Matty are you OK? You look abit different." Samantha pondered.

Suddenly my wrist watch started beeping.

"Matty will you be all right to go to work?" Skabb asked quizzically.

"I'll be OK and I'm fine there is nothin' wrong with me at all." I huffed.

Instead of running out of the castle I walked I started to run when I got out side.

Crud I'm gonna be late unless I take the short cut at the Square, sadly one of the guards stopped me.

"OI Are you a defender?" The guard asked.

"Hell no I am a normal person walking to work." I huffed.

"S-S-Sorry Sir." The guard stuttered.

I dashed as fast as I could 5min later my work place was in sight someone had the door open but when I ran in I slipped.

"Oh Burns are you OK?" The boss asked.

"I'll be fine Sir don't worry." I puffed.

"Matty you look abit different what's happened to your eyes and nice hair cut." The boss commented.

"Um...well I had fell in some thing that had a strange chemical dunno what it was and it turned my eyes red." I lied.

"Will you be OK?" A work man asked concerned.

"I'm sure I'll be OK oh um I have an acting gig in 50min." I said ,but forgot what it was about.

(10min later)

Agh I need to sneeze but not in the building so I acted like a was feeling abit unwell.

"Burns are you OK?" A worker asked.

"Need fresh air." I panted.

Someone told the boss I needed some fresh air the boss said yes.

When I sneezed a roar of fire erupted.

Suddenly everyone ran out side, "What happened?" the boss asked worried.

"I saw something and it was on fire." I said, sweating.

(30min later)

I went to the acting gig it was quite a success I think reacting the battle of Splatville was hard if Matty Burns did it he would be horrible. I',m still shocked that no one knows I am Blaze.

5 hours later we could go home I began to walk to the Splatalot castle.

(End of POV)

(Burns POV)

Oh hell I'm lost...right note to self ask Tinkor to make a map that can show where some defender is and how long they have to get there.

"Great I'm lost I shouda walked not run grr this is Elliott's fault!" I yelled.

Suddenly my 6th sense was telling me Blaze had been to my work and acting gig also no defender could tell us apart. There has to be some defender that could tell me and Blaze apart hmmm I must search for my "Alter ego".

After 20 min I wanted to give up suddenly I heard some one shout; "DEALVERY FOR MATTHEW BURNS!"

"What's in the package?" I asked in my usual mean manner.

"I dunno what's in it...would ya please sign on the dotted lines." The delivery man said.

After I signed the man ran off, when I opened the box I groaned it was a wing block.

I've been trying to fly with wings but unfortunately they can't take my weight; very well I only have the ability to hover for a short period of time.

"Well I best use this block now..." I thought aloud.

When I hit the wing block and grabbed the wings,immediately the red wings appeared on my back.

I held my breath, as soon as I started to hover off the ground.

After 10 min of trying to fly I made it up a tree, pulled the tree tip back and took flight.

After 3min I was out of the forest and...hang on is that?...Grrr Blaze!

(End Of POV)


	4. angle or devil

A/N I told one of my cousins form England about this and they said it's abit like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde dunno why. And this will contain riddles sorry if they are rubbish I have never done them before

Matty Burns ran up to Blaze, pointing the accusing finger.

"Well, well, well if it ain't Burns my little fine..."Friend" ha ha ha." Blaze chortled in a villainous manner.

"W-W-Well I would _never _be mates with _you_ Blaze!"

"Oh Matty B I have a riddle for you I'll start easy (Clears throat) after you turn back to normal and don't recall anything that has happened at all...What I'm I thinking." Blaze said coldly.

"Hmmm I can remember Elliott reading a book about someone changing from normal to something else...Hmmm Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" Matty Burns said but in question form.

"Y-Yes that's right..." Blaze said.

"Give me another!" Burns shouted.

"All right then...I am super duper small and you can't really see a really powerful microscope is what you need." Blaze said.

"Wow it didn't rhyme but I think I know your a nano particle yes that's it." Matty Burns huffed.

"Hmmm not bad for a brewery boy..." Blaze muttered.

"HEY! There is nothing wrong with working in a brewery..." Burns seethed, offended, "And I am a man not a boy!"

"You have one more but it's a question not a riddle, what is the square root of 546?" Matty's alter ego asked.

"I don't flippin' know how the hell do you think I know the answer?" Burns asked.

"Good bye." Blaze said then he ran off leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Not this time Blaze." Burns said, dashing after Blaze, leaving a trail of a red stripe then it vanished when he left the spot.

"Blaze where are you running to and where did you come from?" Burns asked, running right beside his alter ego.

"Well I'm running to the Splatalot castle and I came from your power ring." Blaze laughed.

Matty Burns tried to round house kick Blaze but unfortunately Blaze ducked then Blaze punched his good guy side in the gut 6 times, Whacked the legs 2 times and a punch to the face.

Burns whined up soaring thought the air then crashed into a maple tree "Ow my head!" the good Matty groaned.

The cold hearted Matty waked up to Burns and cast a spell then he said, "Evil is the key and sometimes lies and make everything better cold cruel mean and black hearted is the way to go."

Burns was unconscious so Blaze could warp him back to the castle and put him into bed.

"Sleep well my brother get some rest for tomorrow and you will be the best." Blaze said then vanished in flames.

(The next day time 10:20 Saturday)

"Matthew." A voice called, "Matthew."

"Huh wha what?" Matty asked waking up.

"Morning Matty are you all right you don't look well." Samantha Brown said.

"I'm not sick." Matt lied.

"Are you sure sugar cube?" Samantha asked.

"Well...yea in the Burns family we are always ready and able." Matty huffed.

"Let me guess when you went to bed last night you were wearing what you had on yesterday?" Brown asked.

"Yes, come on let's go." Burns yawned.

When Matty left his bedroom Samantha thought:_'He does look ill oh he is worrying me yet again...wait e would never lie Matt is just being himself so therefore he is OK.' _

(Down stairs in the kitchen)

"Hi Grace what up?" Matty asked, coolly.

"Oh hi Matty are you sick you look pasty." Grace said.

"Listen darling I am fine if I was sick I woulda told." Matt said then kissed Grace's hand.

"Um so what will you be doing today?" Elliott's little sister asked, taken aback be the kiss.

"I don't know yet but if it's OK with you at 8:30 PM we could have a chat out side..." Matt sighed.

"OK." Grace said.

"Well I best be going to the wood need fire wood good bye." Matty said then the smirked devilishly when he left the kitchen.

Little did Grace and Matty know Elliott was listening to the conversation.

_'What the...Matty grr knowing him he'll probably asked my sister on a date well not on my watch if you kiss her again you'll pay Matthew...Burns' _Elliott thought.


End file.
